


Well you tried...

by CapsicleGames



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Month, I'm Sorry, M/M, costume contest, gotg crossover, typical Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki come late to their own costume party simply because Tony Stark is irresponsible and has bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well you tried...

"Hello everyone sorry that we're a little late!" Tony yelled as he strolled through the door with Loki at his side. They both carried plastic bags filled with the much needed ice cream.

"Tony," Pepper sighed. "The party started five hours ago."

"But I brought ice cream. You said you needed ice cream."

"I knew it'd take five years so I went ahead and got it myself," Clint piped up from the penthouse sofa. 

"You missed the dancing," Bruce said. He was laying on the floor in the corner of the room with a few bottles of wine resting on his chest. Natasha was stacking them and attempting to make a nice pyramid.

"And the winner of the costume contest ended up being Bucky," said Natasha evenly. Bucky raised a hand in greeting, clearly dressed as a cyborg.

"That's not fair!" Tony whined. Loki took all the bags and put the excess ice cream in the freezer as best as he could. "He already has a fucking metal arm, he's basically a cyborg! We worked hard on our costumes! You should have waited."

"It's actually the reason we're so late," Loki said. "He commissioned a pair of cosplayers. They were adding the finishing touches to the helmet."

"You would have been disqualified anyway. When we planned this, we all decided that we'd make our own costumes Tony," Steve said tiredly. He was wrapped up in a blanket next to Bucky on the other couch. 

"Why'd you tell them that Lokes?"

"Because everything is over and nothing is relevant anymore. Where is my brother?"

"Thor left an hour ago to get some more drinks. He's still trying to beat me in a drinking contest," Steve smiled fondly.

Bucky snorted, "And me too."

"Well that is something to look forward to. I could use a drink," Loki said and pointedly glared at Tony. 

"Oh babe, don't be like that," Tony flailed his arms. Damnit he had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting any diddly do for a while.

"What did he do this time?" Pepper sighed, taking a bottle of wine off of Bruce's chest.

"Do not get me started," the frost giant rolled his eyes. "Everything was last minute today. The first idea of his was to dress me up as Rudolph."

Clint chuckled. "Really dude?"

"Hey-" Tony started but Loki continued.

"Next he tried to have me come in dressed in nothing but a bed sheet."

"It's called a toga-"

"The third choice of his was to put me in a ballroom dress, which I wouldn't mind, but he made a comment about 'Barbie princesses' and I was having none of that," he examined his black painted nails before going on. "We settled on this but had to wait on the commission. In all fairness I applaud the ladies that spent their whole day working on these, it's impressive how fast they managed given they only had twelve hours."

"Eh, that's what offering triple the usual amount does for you," Tony brushed off. "But you guys, whatdya' think? Sexy huh?"

He grabbed the helmet from one of the bags he had tucked it in and put it on. "It lights up too!"

It did.

The team stared at them with blank looks, no one sure what to say. Finally Clint asked hesitantly, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Star-lord!"

"Who?"

"Star-lord! Y'know, that one douche from that space team? And Lokes is supposed to be Gamora but he didn't want to shift into her." Tony said enthusiastically.

"Oh," Steve smiled. "Two of the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"I thought you hated them, Tony." Bruce mumbled.

"I do. They're such assholes who won't sit down long enough to talk to me," Tony sniffed. "But they have pretty snazzy uniforms."

"Lots of leather which I love," Loki admitted. "But I rather be dressed as myself."

"That's not the point of a costume party!"

"I was going to just put on a mask."

"Well that mask would have to be Guardians related cause' we're doing this as a couple-" Tony stopped mid-sentence. "Shit!"

"What is it, love?"

"I forgot to get a raccoon!" He threw his hands up and headed to the door. Loki sprang up after him.

"Tony, we don't need a raccoon. The party's basically over" Loki sighed. The rest of the team hummed their agreement but Tony wasn't having any of that.

"JARVIS call up a pet store, ask them for their biggest raccoon." Tony yelled before jumping into the elevator with Loki on his heels.

The rest of the team sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to think.

Clint shifted uneasily, "Pet stores...don't carry raccoons?"


End file.
